To Me, it's Only you
by Me KTHS
Summary: The person who became a light in my dark life, such a precious person A day passes and another passes and I Long for you more, .. Kau yang menjadi Cahaya disaat hidupku gelap, it's to me! .. /This Story is Taoris/ No Like Yaoi? Go Away!


To Me, it's Only You

The person who became a light in my dark life, such a precious person  
A day passes and another passes and I Long for you more,

.. Kau yang menjadi Cahaya disaat hidupku gelap, it's to me! ..

Author : No name /digebuk/ Canda! Me KTHS  
Rate : T to M (aman kok bray)  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Sad Romance, angst, Drama, violence - Ngarang :v  
Cast : Kris - Tao – Other – No Slight  
Disclaimer : Casts bukan milik saya! but, this story pure is mine! -Dengan sedikit contekan lewat MV T-ara With Davichi waks :v-  
Warning! This story boysloveboys!

A/N: Seperti disclaimer, Cerita ini mengambil kisah dari MV T-ara Feat Davichi- We were in Love ..  
Lirik dikembangkan menjadi sebuah hurt story!  
(FanFic pertama bisanya nyontek :3) Maklum,- pemula saya!

Taoris Story For Taoris HardCoreCrazySarapStress Shipper /dibakarMassa/-Hangus-

Don't Like Yaoi? Go Away NOW!

Taoris Story Started

+BackSound : T-ara Feat Davichi - We Were in Love+

-OoO-

* * *

_uri saranghaetjanha jebal nal ullijima  
ojik naegen neo hanappunya_

_I used to love, please don't make me cry_  
_To me, it's only you_

* * *

**_Pranggg_**

Suara itu lagi! Sudah menjadi tradisi untuk seorang Huang Zi Tao mendengar suara itu. Pecahan kaca dan beling ada dimana-mana. Luka ditubuh akibat kaca dan beling itu pun sudah ada ditubuh laki-laki manis nan cantik itu. Namun, baginya sakit pada tubuh bagian luarnya belum seberapa dengan luka yang ada didalam dadanya. Sakit Hati. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat kekasihnya-Kris- bertindak anarkis, yang dulu berubah. Dulu Kris begitu baik pada Tao, dulu Kris begitu menyayangi Tao, dulu Kris perhatian pada Tao, dulu segala keinginan Tao pasti dipenuhi oleh Kris, dulu! Ya itu semua Dulu. Masa lalu yang indah. Kenangan manis yang pernah dirasakan oleh seorang Huang Zi Tao. Kini semua telah berubah! Tindakan Kris sudah melampaui kata Normal. Tao benar-benar tersakiti oleh tindakan anarkis dan Keras dari Kris.

Tao menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka dan memar yang dibuat oleh Kris.

"Betapa Menyedihkannya hidupku sekarang."Lirih Tao pelan sembari memegangi lengannya yang terluka akibat pukulan Kris tadi pagi.

**_Blam_**

"Kau malah santai-santai disini, Aku lapar dan tidak ada makanan? Apa kau mau membunuhku?" Bentak Seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Tao. Tao menoleh cepat saat hempasan pintu dan bentakan dari laki-laki tinggi .

"Gege" Ucap Tao pelan. Tatapan Kris kepadaTao membuat Tao takut. Tatapan yang menandakan kalau laki-laki tinggi berambut blonde itu tengah marah besar. Tao membalas tatapan Kris dengan tatapan sendu. Hatinya kembali kalut melihat ulah Kris.

"Kau! Mengapa masih diam? Keluar dan masakkan aku sesuatu!" Bentak Kris lagi. Tao beranjak perlahan dari tempatnya. Melihat jalan Tao yang begitu lambat membuat amarah Kris semakin membuncah. Dengan paksa dan kasar Kris menarik Tao keluar. Kris bukan menarik Lengan Tao,melainkan menjambak rambut hitam kelam Tao.

"Sakit ge, lep-lepaskan, huks" tangis Taoterisak. Lagi. Untuk hari ini sudah dua kali rambut hitam kelam milik Tao ditarik paksa oleh Kris. Mahkota berwujud seperti tali hitam itu memang seringkali menjadi korban kekerasan Kris.

**_Bugh_**

Kris mendorong keras tubuh Tao hingga menyentuh dinding. Bunyi hentakan terdengar jelas karena tubuh Tao benar-benar terhempas kencang pada kerasnya dinding rumah itu.

"Kau bilang apa? Sakit? Ini lebih sakit!"

**_Plakk_**

Kris mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi putih milik Tao. Sebuah tanda merah berbentuk tangan tampak dipipiTao. Kris menampar Tao dengan sangat keras mengakibatkan laki-laki bermata panda itu menangis.

"Kau menangis? Tks, Apakah hanya itu yang dapat kau lakukan? Tao! Lakukan hal yang berguna untukku! Jangan hanya menangis." Cerca Kris tajam. Tao berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tanpa berbicara ia langsung pergi menuju dapur dengan terpincang-pincang. Hempasan itu juga mengakibatnya kakinya terkilir. Rasa ngilu keluar saat ia berusaha berjalan lebih cepat. Sakit.

* * *

_nuneul gamado boyeo gwireul magado deullyeo  
jebal nal tteonagajima_

_When I close my eyes, I see you – when Iblock my ears, I heart you  
__Please don't leave me_

* * *

Tao menutup matanya perlahan. Kris sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak satu jam yang pergi Kris meninggalkan sebuah luka lagi untuk Tao. Bukan luka pada tubuhnya. Melainkan luka pada hatinya.

_"Kau itu manusia tidak berguna. Yang kautahu hanya menangis. Aku membencimu!"_

Tidak untuk Tao saat Kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya 'tidak berguna', namun Tao mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya Kris mengatakan 'Aku Membencimu'

**_Blamm_**

Tao tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendapatkan Kris jalan sempoyongan kearahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Tao mendekat kepada Kris, bermaksud membantu laki-laki tinggi itu untuk berjalan. Dalam jarak dua meter dihadapan Kris, Tao mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menusuk hidung. Tao membenci bau itu. Namun, Kris terlihatmembutuhkannya. Tao tidak menghiraukan bau busuk alkohol itu.

"gege, biarku bantu." Dengan cekatan Tao meraih Kris, dan membopongnya berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sesampai dikamar, Tao membaringkan tubuh Kris ditempat tidurnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Tao mengelus pipi Kris. Tao menatap wajah tampan Kris dalam diam. Begitu tampan kekasih tercintanya itu. Cintanya kepada Kris begitu dalam, sehingga ia tetap menerima kelakuan Kris yang seakan-akan segera membunuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, kisah manisnya berubah sejak setahun terakhir. Miris memang. Kris kerap mengancam Tao, bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Tao, kalau Tao tidak mengikuti apa katanya. Dengan begitu Tao akan takut. Ya. Tao takut. Takut akan ditinggalkan oleh Kris. Kekasih tercintanya. Sekarang, hanya Kris harta berharga milik Tao.

Melihat Kris yang tampak tengah tertidur pulas, Tao melepaskan tautan jemarinya pada jemari Kris. Secara perlahan Tao berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Kris yang tengah tertidur. Namun, saat Tao sampai didepan pintu, Tao mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya.

"Tao, hik- Tao, kau dimana hik-" Tao membalikkan badannya, melihat Kris tengah mengigau dan menyebut namanya. Mendengar itu tersenyum senang. Tao berjalan dengan arah berlawanan, Tao mendekatkan diri pada Kris yang tengah menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Aku disini, ge." Ujar Tao langsung sambil meremas jemari Kris lembut. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Kris yang sekarang sedang lemah. Tao beranjak menaiki tempat tidur dan duduk disamping Kris. Dengan sayang Tao mengelus dahi Kris dan menata ujung rambut Kris yang berantakan. Tao kembali tenggelam dalam pesona ketampanan Kris.

"Tao," Panggil Kris pelan. Tao tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya Kris terbuka sempurna. Matanya menatap Tao sendu. Tatapan yang sangat dirindukan oleh Tao. Terakhir kali Tao mendapatkan tatapan itu adalah setahun yang lalu, disaat dimana Tao kehilangan orang tuanya. Tao memanglah anak tunggal dari keluarganya. Kepergian orang tuanya membawa petaka untuknya. Sanak saudara yang dulu menyayanginya, berubah spontan menjadi membencinya. Kris pun menyusul. Dan ini menjadi kenyataan terpahit untuk Tao.

"Maafkan aku. Hik-" Gumam Kris, kali ini dengan mata tertutup. Tao memperbaiki pendengarannya. Hey! Tao tidak tuli. Kris meminta maaf padanya. Dengan cepat Tao memeluk Kris. Menangis dengan memeluk Kris. Namun, sedetik kemudian Tao buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhnya.  
Tao mengingat bahwa faktanya Kris tengah mabuk. Seorang Kris tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya mengatakan Maaf! Ya, Kris bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dalam keadaan mabuk tidak dapat membuktikan kata-kata yang telah diucap. Yang namanya dalam keadaan mabuk, jelas dalam keadaan tidak sadar diri. Walaupun sadar, tidak akan sepenuhnya sadar.  
Kris membuka matanya sedikit saat Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kris.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya Tao?" Tanya Kris pelan. Mendengar penuturan Kris membuat Tao kehilangan kata-kata. Kris mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sadar, ada kemungkinan besar Kris memang bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padanya. Tao menatap manik mata Kris dalam. Berusaha mencari kesungguhan ataupun kebohongan dari mata itu. Namun Tao tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak kesungguhan ataupun kebohongan. Dan disaat ini Tao berubah bingung. Tao berusaha memastikan itu bohong atau jujur. Setelah lama berfikir, Tao putus asa. Tao menunduk dalam.

_**Tes-**_

Cairan bening itu jatuh dengan mulus. Tanpa izin dan permisi krystal cair itu turun dari pelupuk mata Tao. Laki-laki bermata panda itu tidak menginginkan tangisan itu. Ia takut Kris akan kembali marah ketika melihat ia menangis.

"Sstt, jangan menangis Tao, hik-" gumam Kris, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Tao. Dan sedetik kemudian Tao merasakan sebuah jemari menghapus airmatanya. Tao mendongak. Kris. Kris telah menghapus airmatanya.  
Apakah Kris benar-benar sudah berubah? Tao takut ini hanya rekayasa. Tao mencubit lengannya sedikit keras. Sakit. Dia juga tidak sedang bermimpi. Tao kembali memeluk Kris, kini dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.  
Kris menarik tubuh Tao agar tiduran disamping. Dengan detak jantung yang tidak stabil Tao mengikuti gerakan Kris. Saat ini Kris memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Kalau seperti ini, Tao lebih memilih melihat Kris yang mabuk. Dengan begitu mungkin tindakan anarkis Kris akan hilang.

"Tao?" Panggil Kris lagi.

"eungh?" Jawab Tao seperti dengungan.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kris. Raut wajah Tao berubah takut. Hatinya lagi-lagi bimbang. Kris sungguh pintar membuat hatinya kacau. Dengan ragu Tao mengangguk. Keraguan itu bukan sedikit. Ia benar-benar dilanda keraguan yang amat sangat hebat.

"Aku tahu aku jahat, hik-. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku Tao, hik-." Ucap Kris. Ucapannya memang masih terputus akibat cegukannya. Kris menatap Tao sendu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu memaafkanku. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau memaafkan, hik-" Setelah itu Kris kembali menutup matanya. Membiarkan Tao berperang dengan fikirannya.  
Disatu sisi Tao masih merasakan sakit dihatinya. Sehingga masih sulit untuk mengucapkan kata 'Aku memaafkanmu' untuk Kris. Disatu sisi, Tao menyayangi Kris. Sangat. Bahkan rasa sayangnya melebihi rasa cintanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
hingga akhir pemikirannya, Tao memilih memaafkan Kris.

"Gege?" Panggil Tao. Kris tidak bergeming. Sudah tertidur. Tao memutuskan untuk mengatakannya besok. Tao kembali menidurkan dirinya disisi Kris. Membiarkan melepas penatnya disisi Kris. Sehingga Tao memutuskan untuk tertidur. Dan tidak lupa Tao mengecup bibir Kris singkat sebelum ia benar-benar akan tidur.

* * *

_The person who became a light in my dark life, such a precious person_  
_A day passes and another passes and Iong for you more, even as I sing this song_  
_-_-  
_Kau yang menjadi cahaya dalam hidupku yang gelap, seperti aku yang berharga.  
Hari berlalu dan berlalu lain dan panjang untuk kau lebih banyak, bahkan saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini_

* * *

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan kamarnya. Dilihatnya kesamping, Kris sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Tao tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Kris tadi malam. Pemikiran Tao saat ini, Kris bangun pagi menyiapkan suprise untuknya. Dengan sedikit santai Tao perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, membentuk posisi duduk. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi, Kris akan datang untuk membangunkannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Kris dulu kepadanya. Dengan senyuman manis Tao menunggu kedatangan Kris.

_**Blam**_

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka keras karena ditendang kasar oleh sipelaku. Menunjukkan sosok namja tinggi dengan tampang sangar. Kris. Tao memandang takut kearah Kris. Harapannya sia-sia. Ia begitu bodoh mempercayai Kris. Kris berubah itu hanya mimpi. Kris tidak akan pernah berubah lagi. Ini mungkin adalah Kris yang sesungguhnya.

"Makanan untukku mana bocah cengeng?" Bentak Kris keras. Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kris yang selalu bertindak anarkis kembali. Dada Tao begitu sesak, tanpa ia sadari ia menangis.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Kris mengeram kasar. Dengan langkah cepat Kris mendekati Tao. Dengan gerakan tak kalah cepat pula Kris kembali mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras. Tamparan yang selalu mulus melayang kepipi manis milik Tao.

**_Plak (Again)  
_**

* * *

_Kata Maafmu hanya sementara! Giliran aku membencimu, Kris!_

* * *

Next Or End?  
End? Don't Review!  
Next? Review Please :D

Holaaaa~~ Author newbie datang dengan fanfic jahat :3 x_x  
Memang terpaksa! Tapi, bakal dapet feel kalo lanjut^^ mo lanjut? Review yang author dapet minimal 20! kalo tidak, fic tidak lanjut! #maksa

Terimakasih sudah membaca! #deepbow/.

.

.

ACC FFn 02-07-2013 : Me KTHS Here's


End file.
